Can't Sleep Without You
by gelatofornicodiangelo
Summary: Annabeth can't sleep because of a certain son of Poseidon stuck in her head. So what does she do? She takes a walk! Where does she go? You'll just have to see. :D R&R. Just something I did at three in the morning. Not good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's been sooooooooooo long since I've updated! Weeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm watching Pirates of The Caribbean: On Stranger Tides right now! I LLLOOOOVEE Jack Sparrow! **I just did this at around 3 in the morning since I can't sleep because of thinking about...HIM. Ugh! But hey! Everyone has to have a crush or two. I just hate the fact that it had to be him! He's my enemy! *sigh* **I have nothing to say right now so you guys go and read the story! Enjoy! :DDD**

**Disclaimer:**

**Reporters 1: Ma'am! When will the next PJO book come out? **

**Me: I'm not Rick Riordan!**

**Reporter 2: Will there be new characters?**

**Me: I'm tellin you! I ain't Rick Riordan!**

**Police: Excuse me. I have a kid who loves the PJO series and the Heroes of Olympus series. When will the next book come out?**

**Me: -the Hades? I'm not Rick Riordan!**

**PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO**

**Can't Sleep Without You**

"Bye Annabeth! See you tomorrow!" yelled Percy as he approached his cabin.

Annabeth watched Percy with sad eyes as he ran to his cabin to get some much needed sleep.

As soon as he was out of sight, Annabeth let out a sad sigh.

She trudged to the Athena cabin.

Once she got inside she noticed that all her siblings were still n the dining pavilion. Probably stuffing themselves with the Demeter cabin's famous strawberry pie which they bake on rare occasions.

'_Good' _she thought.

She also needed rest.

And lots of it.

These past few days, she had been feeling some sort of new emotion. She didn't know what it was, which really bothered her. All she knew was that these feelings would act up whenever she's around her best friend. Percy Jackson.

Annabeth lied down on her bed and glared at the ceiling.

Percy Jackson.

What was up with him?

Why is it that every time she's around him she can't concentrate on anything?

Simple actions like him smiling at her, hugging her, sitting next to her and just by TALKING to him was enough to make her face turn into a tomato. And just a while ago, he placed his arm around her while they talked with each other by the beach.

He confused her.

He surprised her.

In fact, because of him, she was able to do some things that she thought was impossible for her to do.

What was that impossible thing exactly?

Going to the Aphrodite cabin to seek advice.

For the gods' sake! She was a daughter of Athena! Since when did children of the goddess of wisdom ever need advice from other people?

Just by knocking on their door she already felt ashamed.

Annabeth thanked the gods that one of the nicer Aphrodite girls who answered the door.

Until now she can remember what they told her about her dilemma.

'_You're in love with Percy effing Jackson!'_

Annabeth groaned and covered her face with her hands.

Can you imagine that? Her in love with Percy Jackson?

She snorted at the idea but she couldn't help but notice her stomach doing flips and twists.

Annabeth thought about it for a moment.

A few minutes passed and she decided to sleep on it.

Maybe she'd forget about it when she woke up.

Fat chance.

Annabeth got out of bed and changed into a black tank top and short shorts.

She brushed her teeth and quickly got into bed.

*Ten Minutes Later*

Annabeth tossed and turned on her bed but couldn't bring herself to sleep.

She cursed silently to herself when she fell out of the bed.

"I hate you Percy Jackson…"

She tried to give sleeping another go.

All the while with her siblings staring at her uncomfortably, not knowing what to do with their cabin leader.

They've come in right after Annabeth lay on her bed for the second time.

Annabeth got into bed once again.

She stared at the ceiling for awhile before turning to her side.

No matter what she did, her brain seemed to miss the Seaweed Brain because it kept imagining his arms around her while she sleeps.

Annabeth glared at the wall she was facing that was filled with blueprints and other stuff.

'_Don't think of him…don't think of him…don't think of him'_

That was Annabeth's official mantra.

But of course her stupid brain wasn't in the mood to agree with her today.

It took Annabeth a few more tosses and turns until finally she stood up and grabbed a sweater.

"Where are you going?" asked Malcolm, her second in command.

Annabeth pulled the sweater above her head.

"I'm going to take walk. Take care of the cabin while I'm gone."

Malcolm raised a brow at her and so did the others.

Annabeth ignored them and went straight outside.

Once she was outside, her feet automatically took her to the beach.

She saw a figure sitting at the dock.

She narrowed her eyes and went closer.

She sighed in relief when she found out it was only Percy.

"…"

Suddenly her eyes widened.

She searched around frantically for the nearest escape route without him seeing her but found there was none.

Annabeth hesitated but decided to just get on with it.

She sat beside him and pulled her knees against her chest and rested her head there.

"Hey…" she whispered.

"Hey…"

"What are you doing here?"

Percy turned to her with a raised an eyebrow.

'_Damn it. Stupid eyebrow raisers'_

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question? This IS my territory."

"Shut up."

Percy chuckled and shook his head.

They both turned their heads toward the water with the moon's reflection present.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"The what?"

"Seriously Annabeth. And you call me Seaweed brain-"

Annabeth playfully punched him in the arm.

"-I was talking about the moon."

Annabeth stared at the scene in front of them for a while until she finally nodded.

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"What're you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep…how bout you?"

Percy shrugged.

"Same…"

There was a moment of comfortable silence between them.

Annabeth suddenly felt the flips again.

Her eyes widened and she started shaking.

This didn't go unnoticed by Percy.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, concern filling his face.

"Wisegirl? Are you okay?"

Annabeth shook her head.

Before she could stop it from coming out of her mouth, it forced its way out.

"No…"

"What?"

"No. I'm not okay. I'll never be okay."

"Wha-What are you talking about?"

"Perseus Jackson-"

Percy flinched at the name.

"-I. Hate. You."

At this, Percy's face crumpled.

Annabeth hated him?

What did he do this time?

"U-uh…"

"How could you do this to me? How could you just walk in on my life and declare yourself as Mr. Perfect? What is wrong with you? Why must your eyes have to be so hypnotizing? And then your hair! So messy yet attractive at the same time! Percy, why do you have to be so different from all the other guys out there? Why can't we be more than best friends? Why do I have so many unanswered questions! Why do you have to be in love with that Rachel Dare instead of me? Why must you always make me nervous and feel li-"

Before Annabeth could finish her rant Percy stopped her by placing his lips on hers.

Annabeth's eyes widened.

Percy was kissing her!

A few minutes passed and she was still frozen in shock.

Percy, feeling that she might be upset with him since she wasn't responding, broke away first.

"I-I'm…sorry…"

Percy was about to walk away when he felt Annabeth's hand land on his shoulders.

He turned round and was tackled by her lips.

He placed his hands around her waist as she looped hers on his neck.

He licked her lips, begging for entrance.

And she happily obliged.

This kiss wasn't like anything he's ever experienced before.

It was sweet and passionate.

He wanted more.

But before he could "get some" Annabeth broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against his.

"Percy, I bet you already know why I'm here and can't sleep."

Percy grinned and captured her lips once again.

* * *

><p>Soon, Annabeth found herself wrapped around Percy's arms sleeping soundly inside the Poseidon cabin…<p>

**PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO**

**Yoh! Wazzup guys! Haha. NYways, what'd you think of it? Was it awesome? Was it horrible? It is isn't it! *Starts to pathetically cry* I thought you guys were my friends! *Random dude walks up with a large megaphone in hand (Thanks a lot Teen Titans authors! You just gave me another thing to obsess about!)* "And cut!". -_-…sad isn't it? NYways, you guys know the drill! Review! Giant blue cookies with rainbow colored M&M's to those who do! :DDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Mommy I'm high with the birds! XDD**


	2. AN Meant for all you lovely readers :

First of all-

**Shovel of Doom:** YES! YOU CAN USE IT MA FRIEND! ^.^

**envelope123: **Ahahaha! You perv! I love you already! You can imagine anything you want ;) Just don't go a little too overboard there babe! xD

**shesoutofthisworld : **Pipe your mouth, ya fish :3 And the birds thingy is none of your business! xD Malansa and loob mo! I think most people here will agree that I am, for a matter of fact, waaaayyyy awesomer than you! In fact, it should be in an encyclopedia or something that I'm awesomer than you! xD Lol! Jk! See ya at school Nemo!

Hey guys! I love you all so much for reviewing! I was going through my story reviews and I just got so teary eyed knowing that people actually read my stories! :') NYways, to all the anons reviewing that I can't PM, I want to say thank you! I ^.^

Also, would you wonderful people mind reading the series I made? "Life and Times at Camp Half-Blood". It's really good, well, according to the amazing people who reviewed the stories in it :)

Luff you allz! Thanks again!

Thankful and waiting for a satyr to come and take me to camp,

Pearl :)xx

(You can call me that!)

P.S. Mind following me on Twitter? XD Pearl_Gumapos I follow back! :P


End file.
